


Fall of the Witch King, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Les Mots Justes" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of the Witch King, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She stood before the Witch-King, her bright hair shining pale gold, seeking death. The Nazgûl screamed, a sound high and terrible; with his mace he struck her shield. It shattered and her arm was broken.

From behind the Black Rider, a Halfling – one Meriadoc – stabbed his sword into the knee. The Rider cried out and with a mighty effort, Éowyn drove her sword through the empty space between the crown and mantle. Her sword shattered into many shining pieces and there came a cry, thin and wailing, as the empty mantle of the defeated Witch Kingfell to the ground.

 

 


End file.
